


Alliance Idol

by auroradream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Firefly, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is the third Alliance Idol and newly divorced. Management requires for him to have a date for all events, so the newly out sly singer waves the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from [this prompt](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/27201.html?thread=1833281#cmt1833281) over at [Kradmadness](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Based off the world created by Joss Whedon using caricatures of real people. I own nothing.

“Um, hi… my name is Kris Allen, but, um, you may recognize me from last year’s Alliance Idol… I, uh, kinda won it?” Kris blushed, his head dropping down as he rubbed the back of his neck. He gave a quick grin, looking up from underneath his lashes. “I, um, well, the reason I waved you is because my management requires me to always have a date for events. And well, the AMA’s are on Osiris this year and are coming up…I was originally going to bring my wife, but, well…” His blush burned just a bit brighter, “we got divorced recently. I, uh, came out as sly and my management figured that I ought to come out in style?” The chuckle came out rather self deprecating as Kris looked straight on at the camera again as he centered himself, “So, I was wondering if you—“

Adam cut off the wave while he gave a soft laugh. He looked at the frozen picture of Kris Allen, the most recent Alliance Idol, newly divorced, and newly openly sly. He had been trained at a young age to always trust his instincts and his instincts were telling him that Kris Allen was what he needed at that moment.

The Alliance had been running around trying to cover their collective asses after the Miranda incident. They even went as far as to try and deny it, calling the entire incident an elaborate hoax. Unfortunately for them, it acted as a gateway for more people to come forward to with other atrocities that the Alliance and Blue Sun had committed. The economy had begun to collapse until some entrepreneuring mind had created Idol based off some show from Earth That Was. People began to ignore what was coming out on the news waves, except for the vocal few who actually began to implement change, and focused on the competition. Kris Allen was the third Idol winner, and in Adam’s mind, the most adorable.

He schooled his face to a mask of mild amusement as he opened a direct wave to Kris. It was only a moment that he had to wait before a connection was made. The face that appeared was the same was in the wave, tousled brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a bottom lip that even Adam acknowledged in his head as bite able. Adam smiled softly, “Kris?”

“Mr. Lambert!” Kris blushed and smiled, “I didn’t expect you to wave back so quickly.”

Adam’s smile tilted up on one side, “When one is offered the chance to escort someone as handsome and charming as you are, one cannot wait to respond.”

Kris blinked before he responded, “So, that means you will accompany me?”

“My only question is when can I expect you to pick me up?”

***

There had only been a few times that Kris Allen had ever been truly overwhelmed. The first had been when he had watched his then girlfriend, soon to be wife, walk down the aisle so they could be married. The second had been when he had won the Alliance Idol title and with it a recording contract worth several hundred thousand credits. And now he was equally overwhelmed as he watched his stylist, his publicist, and his handler flutter around him like hummingbirds on speed. When he had confirmed that Adam Lambert was going to be his date to the Alliance Music Awards it was as if all of their collective dreams were coming true. They each began to talk at once, deciding on what Kris was going to wear, how Adam was to be picked up, and what to offer him in the transport. The most famous, strictly sly Companion being his date seemed to make them more excited than the chance for Kris to win any of the awards he was nominated for.

When Adam’s transport finally arrived at his penthouse there was a collective moment of silence from the peanut gallery before his publicist rushed up to Adam. “Mr. Lambert! I’m so glad that you chose to accept Kris’ offer!” His outstretched hand was ignored by Adam as he walked past the publicist, past the stylist, past the handler to stand before Kris.

Adam stood before Kris dressed in an elegant charcoal gray suit that was shot through with silver thread, a burgundy waist coat, a crisp white shirt, and an ivory cravat. His black hair was swept back in a smooth pompadour, dark blue streaks peeking out from the shine. Gray-blue eyes were lined darkly and smudged with shadow. His glossed lips curved up in a satisfied smile as he looked Kris up and down. Everyone watched in silence as he raised his hand to cradle Kris’ cheek. Kris’ own eyes drifted shut before they flew open again as his face flushed red. He felt like a mutt compared to Adam’s pure blood sport hound. His own suit was simple and his hair its usual disheveled mess.

The penthouse stayed quiet as Adam’s eyes softened. Still in silence he took Kris’ hand and lead him out of the penthouse and back onto the waiting transport. Adam guided Kris to sit down before following him in and the transport door closed behind them. He smiled at Kris, his eyes lighting up.

“How are you, Kris?” Adam asked while he softly played with Kris’ fingers.

Kris’s breath was coming short as he looked up at Adam, his eyes completely dilated. “I, uh…”

“Oh sweetheart!” Adam gathered Kris against him and kissed him softly causing Kris to whine in the back of his throat. He pulled back from the kiss to look into Kris’ eyes. One hand lifted to rest on the side of Kris’ neck, the thumb sweeping across the vein with a gentle touch, while the other traced across his brow while Kris’ eyes fluttered closed. “You are but a babe in the woods. When this night is over,” he whispered, lips brushing the shell of the ear, “you are going to come home with me. I will teach you what you need to know.

“Now!” he leaned back, eyes bright and excited. “Are you excited for this evening? You are up for three awards aren’t you?”

Kris took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked back up at Adam with a lopsided smile, “Yeah, I’m actually doing better than they expected me to. I hope the evening is entertaining for you.”

“Darling,” Adam winked at Kris, “you don’t know how many times I voted for you! So, to be your date tonight is a personal triumph! I have some dear friends who will be most jealous when they see me arrive on your arm.”

A chuckle broke free from Kris which turned into an infectious laugh that caught the both of them and stayed all though the transport ride and until their arrival at the red carpet. Before the transport’s doors opened Adam carded his fingers through Kris’ hair to smooth it out as much as possible and twitched a lapel to lay flat again. Kris leaned forward and smoothed his own finger under Adam’s bottom lip to wipe away a smear of gloss before stepping from the transport.

With a grin he straightened his jacket before offering his hand to help Adam from the transport. Adam took it as lights blinded them both and questions where shouted at the two of them. The two walked down the carpet hand in hand occasionally stopping at a reporters’ microphone to allow Kris to answer some questions. As they walked into the theatre Kris gave a final wave before he was guided in by Adam with a hand at his back.

***

The evening, while not a sweeping success for Kris who only won one of the awards he was up for, was pleasant for both Kris and Adam. The two of them chatted the entire night while watching the awards show, the only real interruption was when Kris made his way to the stage to accept his award for Best New Artist. When the show ended the two got back into their transport, Kris’ new award in hand.

Kris grinned as he looked down at the award in his hands, turning it over and looking at its underside. “So, you want to go to any of the after parties?” he asked before he looked up at Adam. Kris’ breath caught as he looked into Adam’s darkened eyes.

“I made you a promise Kris, and I intend to keep it.” Adam pressed the intercom button, “Please take us to my rooms. Thank you.” As he leaned back into the leather seats of the transport, Adam looked at Kris closely. He watched as Kris continued to fidget with his award as his nerves increased as they got closer to Adam’s rooms. Adam reached out to take one of Kris’ hands in his own, stilling the constant motion of them. He gently manipulated the elegant digits with guitar calluses at their tips giving a soft massage. They stayed in silence for the rest of the ride with Adam humming softly under his breath, slowly calming Kris’ nerves.

When they reached Adam’s rooms he sent the transport away before gently ushering Kris inside. Once inside he took Kris’ jacket and award, placing them both on a side table before he guided Kris to a plush couch. When Kris was sitting he moved about the room after removing his own coat; lighting candles, turning on music, and finally coming back to the couch with a tea service in hand. He sat next to Kris and began to pour tea for them both.

“Kris, I know this will feel embarrassing, but don’t let it be. We are just going to talk and we will both find out what you want and what you need.” He handed Kris a tea cup, steam rising from the amber liquid. “The first thing I do need to know Kris,” Adam took a sip from his own cup of tea, “is if you have ever been with a man before.”

There was silence except for the music playing in the background as Kris delayed his answer by taking a sip of tea. He lightly swished the liquid around his mouth, letting the tea wet his suddenly dry mouth before swallowing. “I haven’t. Well, nothing more than a few kisses and I guess some, um, light petting.” His voice rose slightly at the end as if asking a question.

Adam nodded, “Do you know if you want to be the penetrative partner or if you would rather be penetrated yourself?”

The tea cup in Kris’ hand rattled against the table as he set it down. His face flushed bright red as his mouth opened and closed a few times, sound refusing to come out. He let himself be completely flustered for a moment before he took a deep breath, calming himself. “I, um…” He breathed deeply again, shutting his eyes before answering, “I would rather be penetrated.”

He jumped as a soft hand covered his own. His eyes shot open and locked on Adam’s, the Companion’s eyes darkening as he watched Kris. “Good,” Adam said as he tightened his grip on Kris’s fingers. He stood and pulled Kris up with him. Their eyes still locked, Adam guided them farther into the rooms to the bed chamber. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Kris’ hand, his lips lingering, catching wetly on the skin. Kris gasped and felt his knees weaken at the simple gesture.

“Adam,” he gasped out.

The Companion smiled and began to untie Kris’ simple neck tie and unbutton his waist coat. Kris hesitated for a moment before his own hands came up to gently untie Adam’s cravat, the silk catching on the roughened skin of his fingertips. Adam had by then begun to unbutton Kris’ dress shirt and was tickling his fingers up Kris’ side causing the younger man to laugh. The laughter broke the thick atmosphere surrounding them and they smiled at each other.

Kris let the shirt drop from his shoulders before he hurried to unbutton the cuffs to let it drop to the ground. He gasped as Adam ran a firm hand from his collar to the waistband of his pants. His own hands fumbled as they worked at the buttons on Adam’s waistcoat and shirt. As the clothing dropped to the floor Kris became absorbed in the skin that was uncovered. It was pale and soft and absolutely covered in freckles. His eyes and then mouth were drawn to a cluster shaped like a clover on the front of Adam’s left shoulder. He softly kissed the skin before he lightly scraped his bottom teeth over the patch of skin.

Adam laughed softly before he stepped back and drew Kris closer to him. Kris snuggled his face into the crook of Adam’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him. They swayed as Adam hummed softly, Kris joining with a harmony under Adam’s voice. With a quick move Adam spun Kris away from him before tugging him back into his arms. As Kris laughed, Adam caught his lips in a deep kiss. Adam ran the tip of his tongue over the plush bottom lip before thrusting it deep into Kris’ mouth. He slowly mapped out the inside of the singer’s mouth before he coaxed Kris’ tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it.

With a gasp Kris opened his mouth more to Adam’s oral invasion; his knees weakened making him lean more onto the taller man. They continued to kiss as Adam slowly lowered Kris onto the bed, his hands caressing the bare skin of his torso causing goose bumps to erupt in the wake of his fingers. Adam began kissing over Kris’ jaw and down his neck as he worked at the button on Kris’ pants. Kris arched his neck back to give Adam more access to him, a moan escaping from his lips.

“Lift your hips for me, love,” Adam murmured as he kissed down Kris’ chest and stomach. As Kris lifted his hips Adam drew down his pants, taking his underwear with him and removing his socks and shoes when he reached them. He sat back up and gazed at the naked man before him. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered and watched as Kris’ flush spread from his cheeks, down his neck, and across his chest. The embarrassment of Adam’s stare did not decrease Kris’ arousal though as his erection hardened more under the admiring look. A bright smile crossed Adam’s face as he watched Kris squirm before he leaned down to lick across the head of Kris’ cock causing the younger man to gasp.

Kris threw his head back as Adam licked and sucked at his erection, his legs splaying apart to give Adam more room so he could get closer. His hands couldn’t stay still as they first grasped at the sheets before hovering over Adam’s head, just barely touching the black hair before a particularly strong suck made his whole body arch and his hands flew back to grasp at the headboard, his knuckles turning molted and white as he held on. He looked down his body, mouth open and gasping, to see Adam looking up at him from between his legs, the tip of his cock in the hot mouth of the Companion. A devilish look came to Adam’s eyes before he winked at Kris and took his entire cock into his mouth and down his throat. Kris gasped for air, his body arching again as he felt the head of his cock get squeezed by Adam’s throat as he swallowed around him. Adam came up for air before he bobbed back down, swallowing his entire length again. At the tight squeeze of Adam’s throat engulfed Kris, he suddenly came with no warning. All Kris had time for was to try and bat at Adam’s head before he was coming so hard that it felt like every muscle in his body had seized up.

He knew he had lost time because Kris suddenly came to with himself cuddled up in Adam’s arms, his head resting against the freckled chest and soft hands running up and down his back with firm strokes. Kris could hear Adam humming underneath him; it took a moment before he placed the melody as one of his own songs. As they laid there Kris struggled with something to say to the Companion whose arms he was in but his brain seemed to buzzing with the residual pleasure from before and unable to focus on anything else. Adam gave a luxurious stretch from underneath him, his arms tightening around his back, before he looked down on him with a fond smile.

“How do you feel?” His fingers ran from his shoulder and up into his hair to scritch at his scalp.

“Kinda like I was run hard and put away wet,” Kris said looking up into the blue-gray eyes.

Adam laughed before leaning down and capturing Kris’ lips in a heady kiss. “Oh baby, you ain’t felt nothing yet.” With that Adam flipped Kris onto his back and leaned over him. He looked down on the singer, a bright grin flashing before he reached over to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He placed it down beside Kris and settled between his knees once again. “It is easier on your front the first time. Is that what you want?”  
Kris looked up at Adam and just let his eyes follow the plains of his body before he came back to his eyes. “I want to see you fuck me.”

A groan left Adam’s lips as he closed his eyes, tilting his head heaven ward as if in supplication. “You could tempt a Sheppard to sin,” he growled as he turned a look of intense lust upon him. There was a slight pause as they looked at each other before Adam seemed to pounce. He grabbed at Kris’ hips and tugged him flat against the bed before he pushed his knees up towards his chest. “Hold those for me love,” he said as Kris flailed and grabbed at his knees.

It took a moment for Kris to recognize how this position put him. He was totally open to Adam’s gaze and Adam was taking full advantage of it. Adam moved down until he was eye-level with Kris’ hole. Kris felt himself flushing at the intense scrutiny that Adam was putting him under until he suddenly threw his head back in a moan as the flat of Adam’s tongue ran over his hole to his balls. Adam’s tongue came back to his hole, the tip laving at the muscle before the tip pushed inward. He had never felt anything like it before and the slick heat that was licking into him was making Kris burn.

Kris wasn’t sure how long Adam played him with his tongue before Adam pulled away. There was an urgent whine that Kris heard and it wasn’t until a moment later that Kris realized it had come from his own throat. He bit his lip as he watched Adam sit up slightly and grab at the lube that was resting against Kris’ hip. Slick sounds filled the room as Adam liberally coated his fingers, his eyes catching on Kris’.

As Adam rubbed a slick finger around Kris’ hole he smiled down on him. “A Companion is taught to read a person. To read what they desire and what they need. Some people want gentle love making while others just want a hard fucking.” The single finger slipped into Kris making his gasp. His head arched back as it sank deep in him. Adam held the finger still letting Kris get used to the feeling before he started moving it out and then back in. “There are those who want to own and then those who want to be owned,” he paused as Kris tightened around his finger as he thrust in. A gleam seemed to enter Adam’s eyes as he started to work a second finger in with the first. “With some, they want the act to be impersonal and over with. But then there are those who want the connection and desire, they never want it to end.” He scissored his fingers apart, stretching the muscle before he curved them upwards, dragging his fingers against Kris’ inner walls.

For a moment all Kris could do was squirm before he suddenly felt like he had been bathed in liquid fire. His skin suddenly felt too tight and like he had to escape from it. He cried out in pleasure as Adam continually stroked that place inside him, his fingers insistent. Kris tried to bite down on his bottom lip to contain his sounds but Adam suddenly pressed three fingers into him and onto his prostate and there was nothing Kris could do to withhold the moans, whines, and whimpers that left his mouth.

“Good boy,” Adam murmured as he thrust his fingers into Kris, “let me hear you. Let me hear how much you like my fingers inside of you. Just think, if this feels so good, how is my cock going to make you feel? It’s bigger than my fingers and will make you feel so full. Do you want that baby? Do you want my cock?”

“Yes!” Kris shouted his head arched back. “Yes, please, Adam!” He was practically vibrating with the need to move, but Kris was pinned by his own pleasure. He could feel Adam pulling away and he shouted out, “No!” before Adam ran a gentling hand down the side of his face. With a sigh he leaned into the hand and whimpered as Adam drew his fingers from him. Kris looked down his body and watched as Adam coated his cock with lube; he was a lot bigger than the three fingers that had been in him.

“Easy now,” Adam murmured as he placed the head of his cock at Kris’ entrance. He ran his left hand down Kris’ chest in a calming gesture as his right held his cock to Kris.

There was intense pressure before Kris felt himself give to Adam’s insistent hardness. It hurt more than he thought it would, but at the same time Kris didn’t want it to stop. He felt that if he just held on for a moment it would feel amazing. He watched Adam’s face as the Companion watched himself enter Kris. Adam’s eyes were locked at where he and Kris were joined and he was sinking in. A minute passed as Adam let Kris get used to his girth before he began to thrust in more.

“Breathe for me,” Adam said as he looked up at Kris. “I want you to bear down on me Kris; it will help me into you and make it easier for you. Can you do that for me?”

Kris nodded and took a deep breath before bearing down on Adam’s thrust. All his air left him though as he suddenly felt the last few inches of Adam slide into him and Adam’s hips were flush to him. Blinking rapidly, Kris tried to gasp but he felt so full that he could hardly draw a breath. Adam looked down on him and ran his hands down from his knees to where his hands were still gripping at his thighs. Slowly Adam pulled his hands away, he had been holding on so tightly that they were numb, and brought them up around his shoulders. Once Kris had his hands hooked around Adam, Adam took each of Kris’ legs and wrapped them around his hips. The change of position was enough for a little more of Adam to sink into Kris, making them both moan.

Adam moved one hand to Kris’ hip, gripping tight, and leaned down on his forearm under Kris’ shoulder. It brought their faces close enough to kiss and Kris took advantage of that as he leaned his head up and took Adam’s lips in a messy kiss. Adam chuckled into the kiss and began to thrust into Kris. The thrusts started off gentle, each one a full slide back, the head of Adam’s cock just inside of Kris, before it began to sink, slowly back in. Soon Kris was whining into Adam’s mouth, the pace a slow, pleasurable torture.

“Please!” he gasped, breaking away from Adam’s lips. “Harder!”

“As you wish,” Adam murmured as he gave in and began thrusting harder into the body beneath his own.

Their rhythm quickly became both harder and faster. Each thrust in bowed Kris’ back, the pleasure making his toes curl. He tightened his thighs around Adam’s waist which made the Companion moan out loud and making his hand tighten on Kris’ hip. They couldn’t kiss anymore but just breathed hotly into each other’s mouths, their air mingling and teasing each other’s lips. Adam gave a vicious growl before his suddenly sat up on his knees, both hands now gripping Kris’ hips. Kris’ own arms slipped from Adam’s shoulders and fell back above his head.

Adam used his new grip on Kris to tilt his hips up into Adam’s thrust, changing his angle of entry. Kris practically flew up as each thrust crashed into his prostate making even more pleasure and heat suffuse his body. He wasn’t sure how it was happening, but Kris could feel his orgasm coming upon him, his toes were curling and his muscles tensing all over. He wanted to hold on and never have it end; he wanted to keep feeling Adam moving in him and owning his body, playing it like an instrument. It seemed like Kris had pushed the oncoming rush down until Adam looked down at Kris, heat flashing in his eyes, and growled through clenched teeth for Kris to, “Come.”

Kris knew he had blacked out that time because as he came to again he found himself face down on the bed and Adam still thrusting into him. He moaned and pushed back on each of Adam’s thrusts, trying to give back some of the pleasure that Adam had given to him. It wasn’t but another minute before he felt Adam’s rhythm falter and he leaned down and bit Kris’ shoulder as he came hard into his body. Kris moaned at the teeth on his skin, aftershocks of pleasure rippling through him and bouncing off their points of connection. Adam sank on top of Kris and they lay there for a moment, both breathing deeply, trying to come back dirt side. The weight on top of Kris was comforting and grounding after such an existential experience so Kris savored having Adam’s weight holding him down.

When he felt Adam begin to shift away and out of him Kris couldn’t hold back his whimper of both loss and slight pain. A cool draft of air caressed his now bare back as Adam moved away from the bed. Kris was in a slight daze but could hear him walking and the sound of water turning on and then off after a moment. A warm wash cloth moving over his skin, cleaning him, woke him slightly, making him stir and turn his head over his shoulder to look at Adam as he cleaned him.

Kris blushed and grinned at the Companion, “Hi.”

Adam gave a beaming smile as he tossed the wash cloth back toward the bathroom and settled back into the bed next to Kris, “Hello yourself.” He looked critically at the singer next to him,

“Was it how you hoped?”

Kris couldn’t help but grin at Adam as he shifted on his side to face him, “Better.”

Their matching smiles filled the silence while they each took their fill looking at one another. In silent agreement they both began to settle farther into the bed, Kris on his side with Adam at his back, wrapping around him. Kris felt himself slipping into sleep and before long he was at Morpheus’ door, Adam’s arm and comforting weight around his chest and his breath stirring at the hairs on his neck. He woke up slightly in the night, the room dark and warm, as Adam settled in at his back again. He must have gotten up to turn off the lights, Kris mused before he fell asleep again.

***

The next morning as Kris waited for his transport he fiddled with his suit jacket that was draped over his arm. He looked rumpled, but there was a lack of tension around his eyes that had been there before, unnoticed until it was finally gone. He was sore but satiated. Adam was dressed in simple, loose slacks and an open dressing gown, his bare toes glinting with dark blue polish. The Companion watched Kris for a moment before drawing him into his arms. The transport was pulling up to Adam’s rooms, but neither man pulled away.

“Can I call on you again?” Kris asked, his face pressed into Adam’s shoulder in a spot that felt like it was made for him and him alone.

Adam squeezed him tightly, “I’ve sent you my private wave channel. Next time you are here I’ll take you out.”

Kris looked up at him, his eyes hopeful, “Really?”

A gentle kiss was pressed to his lips before Adam murmured, their lips still touching, “You have tempted me Kristopher Allen, and I plan to never get my fill.” With that Adam pushed into Kris’ lips again, devouring his mouth in a skillful domination and possession.  
Once more Kris felt time slip away from him as he suddenly found himself in the transport, his face pressed to the window, watching Adam disappear as he moved farther away and back to his hotel. When he could no longer see him he leaned back into his seat with a sigh.

“I wonder when I’m next on Osiris…”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbete'ed, thus all mistakes are my own. Originally posted [here](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/32113.html?#cutid1) but can also be found at my fic journal on LJ[here](http://nacht-dreams.livejournal.com/2175.html#cutid1).


End file.
